


Bump in the Night

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Canon Universe, M/M, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, wrestling as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: The way Hikaru and Keito's flirting manifested itself whenever they shared a room was pretty straightforward: they wrestled.





	Bump in the Night

Most of the time the rest of JUMP didn't mind Hikaru and Keito's flirting, regardless of which of its many forms it manifested itself in. Whether it be the on camera snarky comebacks and persistent teasing, or the off camera sweet, caring glances and meaningful hair ruffles, whenever the two were within eyeshot of each other they had this connection that―even if they hadn't quite realized what was going on yet―everyone else understood was love. And so most of the time the rest of JUMP didn't mind, and in fact enjoyed; watching the two flirt. It was cute, and it didn't cause anyone else any harm. At least, unless they were put in the same room together while on tour.

The way Hikaru and Keito's flirting manifested itself whenever they shared a room was pretty straightforward: they wrestled. And it wasn't just cute little scuffles that consisted simply of tickling and over exaggerated squealing. It was knocking each other the floor, sinewy arms wrapped around their bodies, legs kicking out in a desperate attempt to free themselves from the other's grasp. It was always a full strength battle, each trying to pin the other to the worn hotel carpet, curses muttered harshly from tight lips pursed in concentration, to the amusement of their opponent.

No one knew for sure what caused them to react in this manner to each other; Daiki's theory―that the sexual tension the closeness of sharing the room created caused them to use any excuse they could to touch each other―was the most widely accepted. Regardless, the banging that ensued whenever they'd end up against, or within a meter of, a wall often kept the occupants of the adjacent rooms up into the wee hours of the morning, much to their dismay. Despite this no one said anything, willing to let the two lovebirds duke it out and endure in the hope that during one of these wrestling matches they'd end up accidentally kissing or something, and they could stop dancing around each other and get together already. And, one night mid-tour that was exactly what happened.

It was already a rather late night. They'd had a concert and then they'd had to pack themselves up and haul their exhausted bodies onto their van and back to the hotel. The staff―wonderful people that they were―had dinner ready and waiting for them, and it was eaten in a near silence, only Yuto really talking, chattering enthusiastically about the concert they'd just completed, Keito and Yamada attempting to listen to their friend, nodding occasionally as they ate. But then, to everyone's relief, they were all whisked away to their rooms.

Keito fell into step next to Hikaru as they made their way down the hall to their bedroom, and as they walked the food started to kick in, giving them energy, and he stood a little straighter, rubbing at his eyes as the two of them made it to their room, Hikaru taking their card key and opening the door silently. Once they were inside he yawned, the action showing off his crooked teeth and his huge jaw, and he declared

"I've got dibs on the shower." Keito didn't protest, shutting the hotel door behind them as the older man shuffled into the bathroom. He slipped out of most of his clothes as he waited for Hikaru to finish his shower, laying out a fresh pair of boxers to sleep in on his bed. He took off all of his jewelry and set it on their shared bedside table, listening to the sound of the shower running, and he sat patiently on the edge of his bed until Hikaru emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

White Keito showered, Hikaru changed into pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, plopping down on the edge of his designated bed and turning on the television, the sound turned down so as to not disturb Chinen and Inoo next door. The shower had managed to wake him up considerably, and that combined with dinner made him feel positively _active_ despite the long day they'd had. He sat there drying his hair as he watched some crazy late night variety program, but once he heard the shower turn off he stood, hiding around the corner, out of sight from the bathroom doorway, and he waited until Keito pushed the door open to pounce.

Hikaru slammed into Keito hard, the younger man's body still slick with water from the shower, the only thing covering him his boxers and a towel slung around his neck. Hikaru didn't manage to get a good grip on Keito, but it didn't really matter, the two of them crashing to the carpet, Hikaru letting out a yell in triumph as Keito let out a squeak of surprise. Hikaru fell on top of Keito, but Keito was quick to recover, shoving at Hikaru's chest with his strong arms, forcing the older man up, and he scrambled to get to his feet. He was about halfway there when Hikaru grabbed at his calf, pulling on him, but the slickness of his skin from the water caused Hikaru's hand to slide harmlessly down to his ankle, the older man's fingers finding purchase in the groves of his joint, and they dug in, tugging as Keito tried to pick that foot up, yanking him down.

Keito plunked down on his knees roughly, cursing a bit at the sting from the friction of the carpet against his skin, and Hikaru jumped on his back, trying to force him down. Keito planted one hand on the floor, using the other to reach behind himself and grab at Hikaru's shoulder, tugging insistently, and he pulled the older man off balance, Hikaru wrapping one arm around Keito's neck to keep himself from falling on his back, cursing lowly. Keito grinned, rolling onto the side Hikaru was leaning against, smushing the older man between his body and the floor, and it was Hikaru's turn to yelp in surprise, Keito chuckling at the high pitched noise.

It took Hikaru a good five minutes to work his body out from under Keito's; and when he did the two of them scrambled to their feet, neither wanting to give the other any sort of height advantage. After circling each other for a minute, Hikaru let out a roar, launching himself at Keito, knocking the younger man into the mattress, intending on pinning him there until Keito gave up, but he failed to notice the towel on the floor. Originally draped around Keito's neck, in the scuffling it had fallen, and then been shoved around, and his foot landed on it, the lack of purchase causing him to tumble forward, and instead of the calculated tackle, his body slammed harshly into Keito's own, the two of them pitched onto the mattress, Hikaru throwing his arms out to catch himself as Keito's eyes grew wide in surprise.

They landed awkwardly, some of Hikaru's limbs stuck under Keito's body, their chests pressed together, hearts pounding in sync. Hikaru struggled to remove himself from his position, one arm pinned uncomfortably under Keito's shoulders, but he could barely maneuver himself at all, and Keito still seemed to be recovering from the fall, having had some of the wind knocked out of him. It was during his struggle that Hikaru tried to switch what side of Keito's body his head was on, Keito himself raising his head, straining his neck to try and figure out just what had happened, and it was then that their lips brushed, the two of them freezing, blushes tinting their cheeks. After a heart-stopping moment; their eyes locked, matching stunned expressions on their faces, Keito pulled away, not looking at Hikaru as he said tensely

"Sorry." Hikaru blinked, the tingling in his lips and the pure feeling of _good_ that was washing over him due to their brief contact making it hard to focus. It was as if that fleeting brush of their lips had cleared his mind, and he found himself looking at Keito with a new understanding. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't mind..." He was surprised to find his words true. And then, after a pause, he said "Actually―" He smirked, pulling himself onto his knees and freeing his arms, so that he was crouching over Keito on the bed, his tone teasing. "―if you don't move, I'm going to kiss you again!" The joking front was just that; a front. He was testing the waters. He'd found their brief kiss to be thoroughly enjoyable, and he really _really_ wanted to kiss Keito again, but if Keito protested, then he'd know it wasn't a smart idea, and he could play it off without being awkward. But, Keito just blinked up at him, lying perfectly still trapped under Hikaru's body, and the younger man said quietly

"Okay." Suddenly, they weren't being playful anymore. Their eyes were locked, Hikaru's heart pounding in his chest. They both were hesitant, but they had both realized that this was a long time incoming, and that finally―finally―they had stopped dancing around each other; around their feelings, and were facing them head on. And so carefully, tenderly, Hikaru leaned in, framing Keito's face with his forearms, and Keito shut his eyes, his big, warm hands managing to find the nape of Hikaru's neck, his fingers curling into Hikaru's hair as their lips met for a second time. This kiss was _the_ kiss. It was perfect, lips fitting against each other just right, moving gently, yet with enough pressure for Hikaru to get a bit light headed, his stomach going through a swooping sensation, his skin tingling. It only lasted for a moment, but when they finally broke apart their chests were heaving, and Keito still had one arm up, cupping Hikaru's face gently with one hand.

"I think I've wanted to do that for a long time." Keito said softly, as if just realizing it. Hikaru found himself nodding.

"Me too." Keito made to sit up, and Hikaru rolled off of him, the two of them sitting near each other on the bed.

"Again?" Keito's words came out like a question, but he was already leaning in, and Hikaru didn't respond, just meeting him in the middle, eager. They kissed there on his bed for nearly an hour, Keito eventually yawning, the younger man's eyelids drooping cutely, and he glanced at the clock, wincing. "We've got to be up in two hours." He declared, and he made to migrate to the other bed, but Hikaru grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back into the mattress.

"Stay." He smirked, his eyes twinkling as he teased "You always were a cuddler anyway." Keito nodded, affection in his eyes and a smile on his lips, the two of them sliding under the covers, and just as Hikaru had predicted, as soon as the lights were turned off Keito wrapped his arms around Hikaru's torso, his head resting on Hikaru's chest. In moments he was asleep. Hikaru felt something warm, something stronger than a casual affection in his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on the end of Keito's nose, before he too fell asleep.

The next morning the rest of JUMP would burst into Hikaru and Keito's room, the two having never made it downstairs for breakfast, to find Hikaru wide awake―having heard all twelve of Keito's alarms―while Keito himself was still in a deep sleep, the younger man's strong arms wrapped around Hikaru's chest preventing Hikaru from moving. After taking a few pictures, they helped wake Keito up, and once he was fully conscious they asked the two teasingly if something had happened during the night. Keito blushed, and Hikaru didn't respond, his arm slung around Keito's bare shoulders. Finally, after speculation and more teasing, Daiki asked

"So...are you two actually together now? Officially?" They shared a glance, Keito's eyes wide and tentative, but Hikaru nodded, a huge grin blooming on his face.

"Yeah." He declared, pulling Keito's head affectionately to his shoulder, and placing a kiss on top, knowing that the younger man would be embarrassed. "Yeah, we are." There were whoops and cheers, and multiple high fives and sighs of relief. JUMP's patience had paid off in the end; and from then on the on camera teasing continued, and the off camera glances only grew more frequent. But it wasn't Hikaru and Keito's _wrestling_ sounds that kept their bandmates up at night, whenever they would go on tour.


End file.
